


“I can’t move my mouth but I can move my finger”

by K1BO



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Car Ride, Ferris Wheels, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1BO/pseuds/K1BO
Summary: Wonho takes his favorite maknae from the maknae line out on a date.Because he finally wants to tell him something that everyone knows of their groupexcept for hyungwon himself





	“I can’t move my mouth but I can move my finger”

“Hyung?” Hyungwon aksed after a few minutes of being stuck in a car.

“Yes?” Wonho answers the younger with a slight tease in his voice. He knows which question is coming next and he is not going to tell Hyungwon the answer at all untill they are at their destination.

“Where are we going?” Hyungwon fiddels with his fingers between his legs. His curiousity is about to kill him, it was only fair to know where he was going.

Wonho laughs at himself, his mouth goes open but there came no sound out of it. He was mocking the younger now and ooo he loved it to have sush power over him.

“Again, you will see when we get there, I am not saying anything else”

A grown from hyungwon. This wasn’t working. What else was he supposed to do? He doesn’t know where he is going, and the best thing of all, his hyung was being a dick. So he turns his head to the window which doesn’t help a lot when you can only see one colour. Everything was black.

Wonho found it a good idea to go out with Hyungwon but, in a typical kinky Wonho way. So he had woken the younger up, they took breakfast. From then Hyungwon had gotten a blindfoold around him from the older. Everyone in the dorm new what Wonho was planning except for Hyungwon.

He sighes, moving his ellbow on the edge of the car door. Litsening to the soft sounds of raindrops colliding with the window and the windscreen wipers wiping them away. The car dances under their bodies as it drives to their secret destination.

“Hyung..” Hyungwon tries once again.

“No” Wonho tighetens his grip on the wheel to hopefully squeezes the laughter away. He was having so much fun.

“Hmpf” is what Hyungwon manages to get out of himself to not completly ignore his hyung, who was obviously having fun with this prank.

And Wonho can’t help himself but to take a quick picture, while driving, of the blindfoolded Hyungwon without a sound. Succesfully sending it their monsta x group chat.

•————————-•

Changkyunie: Whahaha Look at him being all nervous, poor guy, you better drive a bit fast hyung.

Cutiekyun: Yah hyung, take a different route to make the ride longer! :smiling_imp:

Joohoneybee: make him crazy and put baby shark up!! He wil l o v e that. :joy:

Daddybear: Poor boy, i have nothing to do with this ;;

Cutiekyun: it is your blindfoold you know?

Daddybear: dont know what you are talking about.

Hatecucumber: Do the babby shark! And shownu hyung, that was your idea to give wonho your blindfoold >.> we all know that ^^

Wonhoe: He is so nervous it’s cute :joy:

Changkyunie: You better ask him fast hyung, everyone knows except for him.

Wonhoe: Say’s you who is next with Kihyun :smirk: :smirk:

Cutiekyun: Wait what? Why am I being pulled into this?

Changkyunie: ssssh

Wonhoe: :joy: :joy:

Cutiekyun: What?

Daddybear: Have a nice day wonho and greetings to Hyungwonie :wave: 


End file.
